


Out of Time?

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Action/Plot, Angst, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash, screencap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock in a dungeon. A bomb about to blow. Did I mention they were handcuffed to the wall. What do you do when death stares you in the face?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Time?

"How long before that bomb explodes Spock?" Captain Kirk asked for the tenth time.   
  
Spock sighed and responded with a touch of annoyance.  
  
"Twenty three minutes and ten seconds." Spock replied.  
  
"There has to be something we can do. Must be away out of here." The captain tested the iron clad handcuffs that held him but they were tight against his skin.  
  
"We have thought of every angle possible to escape here, but to no avail. There is only one logical choice, to accept our fate." Spock spoke those last words without emotion.  
  
"No!!" Jim responded angrily as he pulled on the chain that kept him and his friend prisoner.  
  
"Jim, it is of no use. Our captors are gone. They at least did not get the information they needed, and left. There is nothing else we can do. To exhaust yourself will serve no purpose." Spock spoke quietly to Jim, trying to calm him with his words.  
  
"I don't want to hear it! At least the Enterprise is safe. If only she could find us." Jim's voice sounded desperate.  
  
"She left the area Jim, the moment there was hostilities. The possibility that she could arrive here on time to save us, is minute."  
  
"I won't give up thinking there's still a chance. How long now Spock?"  
  
"Jim, why,"  
  
"How long? I need to know."  
  
"Twelve minutes, five seconds." Spock's voice was low, barely audible.  
  
"Damn, if...if it is our last mission together. I want to tell you that, it has been an honor to serve with you, Spock. You are my closest friend."  
  
Spock's chest felt heavy when he heard Jim's statement.  
  
He turned to his friend and smiled.   
  
"I have valued your relationship also Jim. I am also honored to have known you, and to have served with you."  
  
They stared at each other, and found it so frustrating that they couldn't touch each other, to hold on to someone before death would take them.  
  
"How long, Spock?"  
  
"One minute, ten seconds."  
  
"Damn, Spock..."  
  
"Yes, Jim."  
  
"I.. I wanted to say something, before we die together."  
  
45 seconds....  
  
"What do you wish to say?" Spock asked curiously.  
  
"I always wanted to tell you, but I was afraid that..."  
  
"Tell me what, Jim?"  
  
23 seconds...  
  
"I...I love you." Jim spoke his words full of pain, that the fact, this would be the last time it would be spoken.  
  
"Jim, I love you also."  
  
They both smiled.  
  
8 seconds...  
  
The transporter's shimmering light took them away, as the building they were in exploded.

 

 

 

 


End file.
